


Prison break #2

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [16]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is allowed to go outside and makes a run for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison break #2

**Author's Note:**

> To fill the accidents square on my H/C bingo card. Originally posted on November 14th 2014.

Peter had watched Neal sit in the window sill and after his attempt to jump out of the window, he was concerned Neal would hurt himself trying to get out. He had to acknowledge that it was in Neal´s nature to run, so why wouldn´t he as a kitten.

So that evening, after work, he stopped at Petland Discounts and walked over to the cat aisle. He picked out a tiny black collar with a bell. He didn´t want any birds hurt or killed by their little predator and Neal had a knack for hunting. He had shown it before with the mice and the spiders, hell, even his ankles were fair game for Neal.

After buying the collar and a chew bone for Satchmo, he went home where he found Neal playing with Satchmo.

´Neal, come boy.´ Peter coaxed.

Neal reluctantly came over, but when he saw and smelled a treat in Peter´s hand, he picked up pace. Too late, he realized that it was a trick, so Peter was able to pick him up, and put the collar around his neck. When Peter let him go, Neal went completely insane, trying to get the collar off. He scratched it with his hind legs, tried his paws, but to no avail, the collar was there to stay. So finally he wore himself out and gave in.

Peter picked Neal up and attached a little tube with their address to his collar. He then placed Neal back on the floor.

´OK Neal, we are willing to let you out in the back, that is why we gave you the collar, so if, no strike that, when you get lost, the neighbors can bring you back.´

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Neal played with his toys on the floor of the living room, until he heard El at the door, his ears pointed upwards and he crouched down, his little tale swooshing. Peter was looking amused at Neal´s reaction to hearing El´s keys in the lock. When El pushed the door open, Neal took a flying leap outside, Peter too late recognizing that Neal was preparing an escape attempt.

El had her hands full and Neal sprinted around her, Peter in pursued. Peter never saw the car that drove towards them as he shouted Neal´s name. When he entered the street, between two parked cars, he could see Neal run across the street, the car would hit him, Peter was sure of it, never realizing, Neal would clear the car, but he wouldn´t.

Peter was hit by the side mirror of the approaching car, luckily it didn´t drove that quickly as it was looking for a parking spot. But it knocked Peter into the parked car next to him. The car came to a shrieking halt, the driver getting out.

´Are you OK, what possessed you to run into the street like that?´

´I´m sorry, I´m fine…´ Peter hurt like hell, but he needed to get Neal before he got away. It was not like he was hit by the car.

Peter crossed the street, to see if Neal was still in the vicinity, and he was. He managed to almost get hit by a cyclist. Spooked by the strange thing, Neal was cowering behind a trash can, where Peter found him when the cyclist told him where he had last seen Neal.

Peter picked a shivering Neal up. ´OK, that is it, you will never be an outdoor cat. If you keep this up I will be forced to chip you.´

Peter limbed back home, to a startled looking El who was waiting for them in the door.

´Are you OK?´ El´s voice laced with worry.

´Yeah, I am fine, I guess I have some bruising from being knocked into that parked car.´ Peter huffed.

´Neal, you little troublemaker. You are grounded.´ El said with a mock angry voice.

Once inside with the door locked, El got some ice to put on Peter´s side and he lay down on the bed, not trusting himself to lay down on the couch and not being able to get up later in the evening.

And Neal…, Neal was the picture of obedience… that night.


End file.
